


Overdue Praise

by Corrosive_M



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien genitalia, Cheating, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions Of Curtis - Freeform, Multi, Orgy, S8 divergent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosive_M/pseuds/Corrosive_M
Summary: When Keith is despairing over Shiro's eventual wedding, he starts to find comfort on the Blades and the attention they grant him as a beautiful, unmated half-Galra.  However, when Shiro is invited to a private, intimate Galra ceremony, doubts about his future engagement begin to cloud his mind.  Especially when he discovers that Keith is at the center of such an event in the first place.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), sheith, side koliveith - Relationship, side shurtis - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Overdue Praise

A few months before Shiro's wedding, Keith is feeling hurt and miserable. He can sense the other paladins giving him pitiful glances, and even people at the BOM were expressing condolences for losing his mate. As a result, Keith started getting weird... offers by his fellow Blades. Plenty of them start making advances, brushing up against him, grasping his arm and lower back. It's not that Keith doesn't appreciate it, though. It's nice to feel wanted, so he maybe... starts leaning on the advances a bit. He smiles at the soft touches, sort of stretches a bit too much to show off, and openly smirks when he makes other people fluster. The confidence boost is intoxicating. He walks on the edge, though, never quite making the full leap into taking someone home. He flirts, and he likes being flirted with, but that's about it. That is, until Kolivan enters the equation. 

After a brief sparring match against three new recruits that Keith effortlessly wipes the floor with, Kolivan stood in the sidelines, watching everything with a careful eye. The three recruits looked understandably disappointed, but their hungry gazes on Keith made it clear that they weren't too torn up about it. Keith's face was flushed, and he was panting, but there was a satisfied smile on his face. The training room reeked of sweat and arousal, although Keith didn't quite catch that last one, his Galra senses not nearly as sharp as his trainees. But Kolivan noticed. To a Galra, Keith was clearly showing off. He was a mate-less half-Galra practically demanding to be courted, challenging whoever to prove they could be worth his time and loyalty. And there were plenty of Blades that were rising to the bait, eager to prove they had the right to be the Black Paladin's mate. Shiro is a fool, is what Kolivan thought to himself, appreciating Keith's angles and curves as he did post-training cool off. He didn't miss how the trainees all approached Keith, their greedy hands resting on his shoulders and arms, eager to touch him, to coax physical affection out of him. And Keith just lets them. He smiles, he nods, he makes purposeful eye contact and sometimes he even touches back. They were all congratulating him and swapping strategies, but it was all a ruse. An excuse to get close to Keith. And Keith was letting them do it. _Amateurs_ , is all Kolivan thought. 

Kolivan was usually very strict in not playing favorites, but something about what Keith was doing sparked something in him. Intense interest. Regardless of his genes, Keith was a beautiful creature, there was no doubt. It was hard not to gaze at him with interest, especially since he, as a half Galra, still reeked of fresh, unmated youth. Kolivan was good at keeping proper distance, but now with the war over there was nothing holding anyone back, much less himself. He approached the group, growling low on his throat, a warning to step away from Keith. His face remained impassive and Keith was none the wiser, but it had the desired effect. The others backed off.

"Keith, a word if you please." Kolivan kept his posture straight and his arms folded behind his back, but his fists were clenching. Keith ran a hand through his sweaty bangs and nodded, walking with him. Normally Keith would shower immediately after training, but Kolivan seemed dead-set on something, so he followed him without a word. In the meantime, whilst the walked down the halls of the base, he couldn't help but notice the stares he was getting. He bit his lower lip. There was pleasant shiver going down his spine, a part of him wanting to preen at the attention. Shiro never looked at him like that. And while Keith always glowed whenever Shiro spent time with him, he never felt... wanted like this. It was nice. He made it a point to smile sweetly at one particular Blade as he walked past, noticing how the Galra (wide and nearly three heads taller than Keith) kept his eyesight firmly on Keith. It made Keith wonder and wonder... 

Minutes later, both Kolivan and Keith entered one of the communal centers, with more Blades mingling about. Keith didn't spend time here too often, still preferring his own company overall. He was a bit puzzled, looking at Kolivan's back as they walked. Near the center was a circular sitting area, and to Keith's surprise, a round furniture object that resembled a bed. He'd never seen one of those before. Everything on the Blades' base was so compact and purposeful, even the sleeping quarters. This was... different.

"Kolivan?" He questioned, noticing how his leader stood in front of the bed and began to divest himself of his upper garments. This alarmed Keith enough that he took a step back. The Blades nearby now stopped what they were doing and paid close attention to the pair.

"Now Keith, let's not be obtuse." Kolivan replied coolly, sitting on the edge with his legs splayed open, his upper chest exposed with bulging muscles and numerous scars. He was the impersonation of a raw, brutal soldier, his shiny yellow eyes staring right through Keith. Keith swallowed at the display, feeling slightly claustrophobic when the other Blades approached them, clearly interested in what might happen. Keith may have learned a lot about his Galra heritage from his mother, but he was at a loss for what this meant. Was Kolivan about to publicly punish him? Was it something he did?

"I don't... understand." Keith exclaimed truthfully, which caused the people around him to murmur to themselves. Kolivan nodded once in understanding and beckoned Keith to come closer. Hesitantly Keith did, not missing the several growls that erupted at the action. When Keith approached and Kolivan snatched his hand, a Blade from somewhere snarled, but Kolivan snarled back, startling Keith. The sight of a mouth full of fangs did something to him. His mouth watered at the sight.

"You all know how this works, but if you believe you have more of a right than I to do this, then by all means." Kolivan glowered, challenge in his eyes.

"Prove your worth." No one else said anything, the room eerily silent. Numerous Blades surrounded them, eager.

"Keith." Kolivan finally addressed him fully. "I'm sure you're unaware of many of our customs. But..." Kolivan tugged at his arm and Keith followed the motion, sitting beside his leader.

"I don't believe you're as oblivious as you think. Look...” Keith shivered at the feeling of a sharp claw dragging atop his thigh, the skintight suit doing almost nothing to muffle the feel. He placed a desperate hand on Kolivan's wrist, and the older man stopped.

"If it's attention you want, I will be more than glad to provide." Kolivan leaned down nuzzled into his hair. The action was... strangely soothing. He closed his eyes and sighed, but with it came a sound he never made before. He _chirped_. Kolivan grumbled at the sound, pleased. The Blades observing also responded in kind. It was... good. Keith felt good. And when Kolivan grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed, Keith arched his back and trilled, spreading his legs.

"That's it. Good kit." The words, which should have been insulting and condescending, only made something inside Keith melt.

"I-I don't... I've never felt like this..." He was hot all over and embarrassed still. He was good on not losing control of his body, but it was all happening without his input. No one has ever taught him about this. His confession brought a bunch of noises from his comrades, and the attention was as mortifying as it was flattering. This wasn't like his usual flirting. This felt more intense and more satisfying. He felt like spreading his legs even more. He wanted to peel his clothes off and stretch on the bed, show off himself.

"Are you going to let us praise you?" Keith heard the words but wasn't sure of their meaning. Regardless, he nodded anyway, a part of him mewling in happiness, something instinctual that he couldn't give a name to. This was good. He was safe. His clan was here, ready to please him and touch him and mark him and possess him, and Keith felt truly alive after so long. At his consent, Kolivan immediately started to peel away his clothes, growling in delight at the exposed skin. Keith was sweaty and hard, his skin glossy and flushed both from arousal and the earlier training. There were Blades all around the circular bed, some of them following suit and taking off their clothes. Others were merely watching still, although their delight couldn't be hidden.

"Wonderful, little kit."

"What a sight."

"Gorgeous."

"The perfect mate."

"Spread your legs more, little one."

"So needy and ready, we'll take care of you."

Keith heard all these words and let it wash over him, like hot water to sore muscles. He moaned and arched some more. Once he and Kolivan were fully naked and exposed, Keith was handled and placed in the middle of the bed, the soft sheets cooling the scorching skin of his back. He stared at the ceiling and then at the people observing, eyes sweeping at what he saw. Many of his comrades were naked as well, or at least had their lower bodies exposed in some way. Many of them were fondling themselves, cocks and pussies of all shapes and sizes greeting him in want. He licked his lips without thinking and it made a few of them groan in want. The communal center was stuffy with the smell of bodies and sex, and it was something that even Keith could catch wind of. There were just _so_ many people, so many potential mates, all ready to prove themselves to him. Kolivan reached to him and directed his gaze back onto his person. Keith had never seen his leader this way. On instinct, Keith brought his hands up and sunk his nails on the man's shoulders, eliciting a pleased growl from him.

"Impatient?" The word snapped Keith out of it for a second.

"Kolivan... I don't know how this-"

"Just let it happen, Keith. Don't fight it." When Kolivan's large hand engulfed and massaged his balls, Keith jumped and hissed at the feeling. He keened in want, his eyes narrowing and slitting. Kolivan smirked at the display, metaphorical hackles rising at the prospect of challenging his kit. It figures Keith wouldn't just lay pliant for him.

"Turn around, Keith."

"No." The response was heated, and regular Keith would think twice before disobeying his leader. But regular Keith wasn't here. This was a feral kind of Keith, something else that was reacting to the emotions of the moment. He took hold of Kolivan's wrist and ground his hips on his hand, making his cock slip between the giant fingers.

"Do it." Kolivan barked, closing his fist on his kit's dick and squeezing non too gently. Keith yelped and kicked one of his legs, gritting his teeth.

"Turn around and present yourself to me." Keith shook his head and bit Kolivan's bicep, snarling in defiance. The Blades around him chuckled at his display. In the periphery of Keith's sight, he could feel how the bed was dipping in several spots, the movements tentative. Kolivan squeezed his cock again and effortlessly flipped him.

"Behave, kit." Was warned into his hair.

"D-Don't...!" He gasped, a feeling of odd panic flooding him when he felt Kolivan hovering his mouth near his neck. That... that was too much, too close and vulnerable. Keith squirmed and put his hand over his neck, giving Kolivan an apprehensive look over his shoulder.

"Relax. I have no intention to mark you. Unless..." Just then, Kolivan ran his claws down Keith's back, forcing him to shiver and groan at the feeling. Once the hands reached his ass, his leader immediately parted his cheeks, exposing him to the room. Keith clenched, keening.

"Do you _want_ me too? Do you want to be my mate, Keith?"

"Curb your enthusiasm, Kolivan." Some other Galra growled, snapping Keith at attention. The man crawled closer to Keith, two purple cocks standing in arousal between his legs, heads tapered.

"The little one has never participated in communal praise. He deserves to have the full experience before making a decision." The Blade said (his name was Verashk, Keith remembered). Verashk placed a hand over Keith's head, fingers running through his hair in a kind gesture.

"Keith, a Galra's first praise is quite important. You do not have to make a choice right away." When his neck was grasped and pressed again, Keith sighed and closed his eyes, sinking into the mattress. Verashk chuckled at his reaction but continued. 

"You are doing wonderful already. If you would allow us to take care of you, we'll make sure your first time will be pleasant for you." It was hard for Keith to absorb all the words being thrown at him, he was in a fuzzy state between reality and his feelings. But upon the promise of more affection, of more _praise_ , as they called it, he could hardly bring himself to say no. He nodded and lifted his body on all fours, purring deep in his chest at the natural position. Verashk's large ears flicked and he dove down, capturing Keith's mouth with his. Keith was startled at first, but reciprocated harshly, not wanting to be outdone. His participation seemed to have broken the spell on everyone, for he was soon overwhelmed, the bed dipping and shaking with the weight of multiple Blades.

Keith moaned loudly when Kolivan dove down and began licking his hole, the warm and damp feeling of his mouth making him see stars. Verashk took advantage of his open mouth to plunge his tongue inside, forcing Keith to let out wet, sloppy sounds into the kiss. His hair was touched and pulled sometimes, his back was caressed, his legs were pulled apart to allow more room to watch, and people took turns in grabbing and pulling at his cock, sometimes gently, other times harsh enough that there were tears springing in his eyes. He was exposed and vulnerable, almost like a plaything in a way, but it didn't make him feel belittled or used. Verashk growled as he nipped at his jaw and neck, the pint of his fangs stinging something delicious. He was a wreck.

"Kit, open your mouth."

Keith cracked open an eye only to see the twin cocks twitching in front of him, the sight of them making his knees shake. Verashk held one of them and tapped at his lips, leaving them sticky with a slight lilac color. Keith couldn't really explain it, but... it smelled divine. Strong. Alluring. He felt like whining but held himself in check. He opened his mouth and purred once the appendage made its way inside. His own cock twitched, and the back of his head was grasped, holding him still.

"Look at that pretty mouth." Verashk sighed. More hands squeezed him, fingernails flicking and pinching at his nipples, lips and fangs and claws leaving their marks on his body. Kolivan kept savoring his ass, fingers dipping inside of him alongside his tongue, prodding at his prostate. He was leaking profusely on the sheets and down his thighs. He nearly gagged when Verashk surged forward suddenly, his thick cock blocking the passage of air into his lungs. But Keith persevered, wanting to show, to prove he was good, he was a good kit, a good mate, good enough, even for... for...

Keith had to pull back, his head jerking away until he was a coughing mess, tears of a different kind pooling in his eyes. His comrades cooed and rubbed his back comfortingly, and even Kolivan stopped what he'd been doing in alarm.

"Forgive me Keith, are you alright?" Verashk gave him a concerned look, his hand massaging Keith's throat in apology. But Keith shook his head, determined to do this. He was being praised and loved here, there was no point in focusing his attention on... someone else. He crawled towards Verashk and knelt down, grasping his two cocks and looking up at him with a smile.

"Don't stop now, soldier. I'm just warming up." It must have been the right thing to say, for Verashk and the rest of the Blades all bristled and growled at his cockiness. Keith took a deep breath and sunk down, his time anticipating the head of Verashk's cock touching the back of his throat. The Blade was thick, barely accommodating in his mouth, but it was still doable. Keith slurped and drooled and even went so far as to lift his ass in the air and wiggle it, coaxing Kolivan and whoever else to play with it. It had the desired effect, and soon there were hands and fingers brushing his hole, dipping inside, and even pulling apart just to see his entrance gaping in want. Keith kept sucking whilst pumping the second cock, trembling at the feel of its warm slick slipping down his fingers. 

He wanted... he wanted to be fucked. The feel of so many bodies on him made that want all the more intense. Verashk muttered something he couldn't understand, and soon the cock inside his mouth gave a flex and his taste-buds exploded in a mixture of salt and metal. Keith pulled back and swallowed as best he could, but still more cum dripped down his chin. His comrades hooted at the sight, but Keith wanted more, more of that evidence staining his body. He fisted the remaining cock quickly, watching Verashk groan and pump his hips to his movement, and just at the cusp of release, Keith directed the appendage towards his mouth, letting the cum shoot towards his tongue. It was messy and it got on his cheeks and hair, but Keith loved it. He 'adored' knowing that he was the cause of this pleasure. Perhaps it was another dormant Galra instinct, but he didn't care. Verashk pulled him by the hair and gave him another brusque kiss.

"Excellent, kit. So good." The man purred, not bothered that he was smearing his own release onto himself. After that, Keith was tugged every which way, more Galra lining up, wanting his mouth on them or vice versa. He was flipped and tossed around, sometimes on his back, sometimes on his knees, always with a Galra or two or three vying for his attention. He sucked more cock and lapped at pussies until his face and neck were wet with cum and slick. His ass was raw with how often it was played with, his nipples were oversensitive. 

"Let us fuck you, Black Paladin." Murmured a Galra into his ear as he humped his leg and fingered Keith, mindful of his long nails. It took a few seconds for the request to register, Keith lost in a sea of sensation and scents.

"We should let him decide who should be first." Someone else gently intervened, Noria, it sounded like. Her reddish-purple hair was cascading nicely down her breasts. Keith clumsily touched and kneaded one of them, Noria purring in appreciation and kissing him. Once she parted away, Keith began thinking seriously about that request. He could just say no and they would respect his wishes, he was sure. It's not like he felt strongly about it either way, but a foolish, childish part of him had secretly hoped that his first time would play out more differently. _Not thinking about that_ , he reminded himself. 

He nodded a yes and began to sweep his gaze on the Blades around him. Everyone has been nothing but kind and enthusiastic, bringing him pleasure and care. However, there was only one sensible choice in his head at the moment.

"Kolivan." He called out, his voice gruff and tired. He wasn't sure how much more he had in him, his cock sensitive and his hole sore, but he wanted it. He wanted to be mounted and fucked until he couldn't think anymore, and out of everyone here, he was closest to Kolivan. He'd take care of him. The man in question moved between his legs again, smiling as he stroked his cock, its length and girth enviable. When Keith whined at the sight, he was immediately soothed by multiple people, encouraging him.

"Shhh, you're alright, kit."

"Just breathe, little one."

The softness was working, and Keith became pliant, arching his back when Kolivan's massive head nudged at his hole. His hands were grasped and squeezed, words of comfort and awe whispered near his skin. Keith felt like crying all of a sudden, his heart giving a squeeze. A scream punched out of his throat when his leader pushed all the way inside, his ridged cock stroking him in all the right ways. He was _so_ full. He squeezed around the intrusion and Kolivan growled, pulling back and smacking right in. The sound was obscene.

"Perfect, you're perfect, kit." The older man grumbled, throwing Keith's legs over his forearms and ramming inside. Keith could do nothing but hold on, more Blades overwhelming him with kisses and bites and caresses. Some of them approached on their knees and began beating their shafts over him, panting in desperation and want. He was surrounded on all sides, and he wanted _more_. 

He grasped the person closest to him, Murrian, and opened his mouth wide in silent invitation. Murrian didn't hesitate and stuck his cock inside, already so slippery. Keith moaned with a mouthful of dick and used his other hand to finger yet another Galra's pussy, that of Kenra, who wasted no time in riding his fingers, clenching gorgeously around them. All of the Blades were purring and growling, pleased that their little kit was so gorgeous and generous. When Kolivan wrapped his hands around Keith's waist, it was to slam into him harder and faster, causing Keith to almost choke around Murrian. But Murrian had a nice grip on his head and didn't let him stray away, fucking into his face in glee. Kenra had shrieked her end and a surge of slick left Keith's hand sticky. When it was Murrian's turn, the man pulled back and came blue cum on Keith's face, some of it landing inside his mouth, most of it spreading down his neck and hair. Keith swallowed what he could greedily and shuddered when he felt his end near. It must have been obvious, for soon it felt like a dozen hands were stroking and touching his cock, coaxing him to come.

"Good boy."

"What a gorgeous expression."

"That's right little one, just let go."

It was more than enough to undo him, and he groaned as his orgasm finally crested, his stomach twisting in knots until he could finally unwind. Kolivan pumped his hips a few more times and Keith could feel warmth settling inside him, slipping out and pooling underneath. He was left panting, his legs twitching. When he opened his eyes, he almost immediately had to close them again as he felt the other Blades spill their own desires onto his skin, the warm splashes an erotic balm to his sore muscles. They were all muttering praise and compliments, congratulating him on a successful communion. It was a bit surreal, but again, Keith felt comforted, and for once, his thoughts had quieted down and he couldn't feel the hurt. His skin was painted with the evidence of their couplings, fluids of different colors and hues dripping down his sides and over his chest and legs. He was utterly filthy, but it pleased something primal inside him. It warmed him. 

"Leader, should we move him to his room?" Kolivan slipped out of him at some point, but Keith didn't think he had the strength to walk.

"In due time. Keith needs to freshen up first." Keith felt his shoulders grasped and several hands help him sit. They were all careful as they moved him around until finally Kolivan cradled him in his arms, his hold firm.

"Let's wash you first, and then rest." Keith nodded.

\----

After that successful praise, Keith felt a lot of his stress strip away. His fellow Blades were closer than ever, and Keith more than welcomed their physical affection. Once his duties for the day were completed, it wasn't uncommon to see him sitting on someone's lap, or having someone stroke his hair, or even being physically fed if he was feeling particularly needy and accessible. That night when Kolivan washed him, he was kind enough to explain that now that Keith was properly initiated in praise, he should expect to have Galra showering him in affection.

"You're unmated, Keith." Kolivan explained. "You've received praise and now they want the opportunity for something more permanent with you." It seemed like _mating_ involved something more serious, not just sex. He was told to take his time, although that didn't mean that there weren't Blades who were more aggressive in their approach. Now that it was clear that Keith found pleasure in sex, he had his fair share of romps with others already. Verashk often came to him for his talented mouth. Noria too, who had a habit of pulling his hair whenever he buried his mouth between her legs. He's also allowed others to mount him, although Kolivan was still by far his preference in that department, his cock just the right amount of huge for him. Tetravik and Juliaz spit roasted him just the other day whilst he was washing, throwing an impromptu show to the other Blades showering. 

A part of Keith thought that he should be more concerned about this sudden sexual awakening. But clearly nobody was judging him, so he pushed the thought away. It made him happy and it made his comrades happy, so who cares? It distracted him, in any case. The date for That Wedding was approaching ever so steadily, and the thought of having to attend as Shiro's "best man" made him nauseous.

He was trying to prepare himself mentally, knowing that no matter what, he was going to be a wreck that day. It was barely all he could do to answer Shiro's messages and calls anymore. Now he made it a habit to seek a Blade out whenever he had to get through one of those painful calls, having to fake his smiles and laughs, aching deeply at hearing Shiro talk about Curtis. He hated every minute of it and the pain only lessened after he was satisfyingly ravaged by someone else. Sometimes he closed his eyes and let himself imagine he was being fucked by his best friend. 

"You're distracted today, little one." Kolivan breathed into his hair, his thighs flexing deliciously as he fucked up into Keith, who was seated, flushed onto his cock. Keith shook his head and let it fall backwards onto a meaty shoulder. Keith had stripped his lower body to avoid staining his pants, while Kolivan had only removed enough for his cock to be exposed. It was a lazy and unhurried fuck, one meant to wind Kolivan down after he'd been working for so many hours in a row. Keith didn't mind, more than used to it by now. They were in Kolivan's office, but Blades would sometimes come in and out for various things, completely unfazed with their activities. 

"What is on your mind?" Keith gasped a bit at a particular thrust. Kolivan directed his face so he could kiss him over his shoulder. Keith idly pulled at his own dick, sighing at the gentle pressure.

"It's nothing."

"It's about Shiro, isn't it?" It was blunt, but everything about Kolivan was. There was no point in walking on eggshells with him.

"I... we don't have to talk about him right now."

"I know." Kolivan nibbled at his ear, eliciting gentle shivers in Keith.

"But it seems it's the thought of him that's making you hold back." The thrusting became a bit more rapid, breaths coming out in shorter bursts.

"K-Kolivan, don't..." Keith gritted out, his mood crashing. He _really_ wished they weren't having this conversation right now, and he had half a mind to stand up and walk away, but as if reading his thoughts, Kolivan surged to his feet and pinned him on top of the desk. His leg was lifted and his torso was splayed, his body swaying back and forth as Kolivan pounded into him. Keith wanted to be mad, but it was hard to do that when, instead, he began to purr and mewl, his body singing with pleasure.

"It's normal to hurt when a mate rejects you." Kolivan told him, his pace never faltering.

"S-Shiro's not... he's not..." It was hard to think, his words coming out in wavers. He felt a lump in his throat, the urge to cry out in pain present. He didn't understand why, though.

"But you believed he was. Your innate loyalty is not a coincidence, kit." Keith yelped, his hips burning at the feel of claws pressing in.

"It's how we Galra showcase love." Keith's hair was gathered in a fist, exposing the back of his neck. Keith growled and covered his neck with both hands. Kolivan huffed at him, amused.

"Look at you. Do you even know why you're so protective of your neck?" Kolivan knelt his torso down until his chest was flushed against Keith's back. This soothed Keith, and he purred again, being enveloped in warmth and in his leader's scent. He felt small but protected and safely held in place. Grounded. Kolivan returned the gesture and purred in his ear, his hips setting a brutal pace.

"Is anyone on base... even desirable as a mate, Keith?" More whimpers, more shallow breaths and grunts.

"Including me?"

"Kolivan...!" The proposition, while not entirely unexpected, was still like a punch to the gut. He knew that's what most of the Blades were after, but no matter how much Keith tried to convince himself to do it, he couldn't take that next step. He couldn't bow and let someone mark him, not even at his lowest points, when he was wracked with anger and resentment. The last thing he wanted was commit to something like that out of pettiness. No. He hasn't yet met someone that has rendered him as helpless as Shiro has.

"I-I..." Tears sprung forward, but he refused to let them fall. It was just... it all felt so _unfair_ to him. But Keith understood that he wasn't entitled to Shiro. He knew this, he tried to get it through his thick skull, over and over again, but... But...

"Keith." Kolivan grunted into his hair. "Are you just going to _give up_ on your mate so easily?" At the very thought, something snapped within Keith and he snarled, his nails protruding out and scratching the surface of the desk. It made Kolivan smirk, his thrusting frantic.

"No!" The tears of despair transformed into tears of anger, falling hot and dripping on top of the desk.

"Shiro's mine, mine!" Keith howled, body turning rigid as Kolivan fucked the orgasm right out of him. The older man pinned Keith's head onto the surface and kept him still as he continued to fuck into him, drinking in the various overwhelmed sounds of his small kit until his own cock lay spent inside, twitching in place. For a moment neither of them moved, waiting for the high to subside. Eventually Keith made a sound, and it alarmed Kolivan enough that he very carefully turned Keith around, coaxing him into sitting on his lap once more. The kit's eyes were yellowed and slit, and his elongated fangs pricked at his lower lip. His breathing was agitated, as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Kolivan immediately pressed him onto his chest and hummed soothingly, the vibrations reaching and settling something inside Keith. Keith vaguely remembered his mother doing something similar for him back on the space whale after injuries. It helped then, too.

"It should be Shiro here, doing this and comforting you." Kolivan finally said. He sighed but continued.

"But if that is how you truly feel Keith, then allow me to try one last thing." At this, Keith shyly lifted his head and stared at his leader.

"What is it?"

\-----

When Shiro was personally invited to bear witness to a Galra ceremony by Kolivan and his generals, it had been a bit of a surprise. For one, it was no secret that he was planning for retirement in just a couple of weeks, and for another, Keith hadn't so much as mentioned anything about any ceremony that took place. He didn't think the Coalition would want anything more from him, and Curtis had made his feelings quite known after he had accepted the invite. Shiro cringed a bit at the memory but had faith it would all be eventual water under the bridge. He stepped away and considered retirement for _Curtis_ , so surely the man couldn't be too upset that he got invited to these sorts of events from time to time. He didn't have to cut off everyone from his life.

"I just want to leave everything about the war behind us." Is what Curtis had expressed, and sure, that was a valid sentiment. The consequences of such a war were brutal, even for Shiro, so he understood. He even agreed, to some extent, and yet... Why did his heart ache as the days went by? Why was he _dreading_ getting married? Questions that became present in his head more and more, especially lately. More than the ceremony, he was just happy that he would get to talk to Keith face-to-face. Sure, they spoke often, but it wasn't quite the same, and Shiro couldn't get the feeling out of his head that there was something on Keith's mind. Whenever he attempted to ask about it, Keith would deflect and change the subject, which baffled Shiro. Having Keith be so defensive with him was strange, not to mention it made him hurt deep inside. He should try and get to the bottom of that today, if possible. 

When he arrived at the Blades' base, he was met with the usual professional politeness. There were Galra that he recognized and some new faces as well. He didn't see Keith anywhere, but he suspected that he wouldn't until the ceremony began. Courteously he was escorted to the main area, chatting politely with one of the generals from the videocall, Verashk.

"I must say, it's quite... unusual, for a non-Galra to bear witness to this, Mr. Shirogane." Shiro mentally furrowed at the title. "This is normally quite intimate and important in our culture."

"I see. Then I feel most honored to have been invited at all." Shiro replied, trying to be polite and mindful of his words. Verashk smiled at his response, but Shiro couldn't help but feel that it was a bit... forced. He couldn't be sure.

"Very. Do not be surprised if your presence causes a bit of commotion. You will soon learn why." Is all Verashk offered, and Shiro didn't know if his words were a warning or a threat. He had a sinking feeling in his gut all of sudden, and he knew better by now not to ignore his instincts. Suddenly Keith's absence became a worrisome focal point. Finally, they reached the room in question, and when Shiro walked inside, it was the to the sight of many Blades all sitting in a circle, overlooking what looked like a giant circular bed in the center. Verashk beckoned him to a seat right in the middle, right in front of said bed. Many Galra around him were murmuring and looking his direction, confusion palpable in the air.

"Verashk, what is the meaning of this?" Someone hissed, a Galra Shiro couldn't recognize.

"Outsiders are not supposed to be here, especially-" The Galra in question snapped his mouth shut suddenly, giving Shiro a side-eye.

"Please calm yourself. This was at the request of Kolivan, and Keith himself." At the mention of this, voices once again arose, concern and discomfort evident. Shiro, for his part, just became even more confused. Keith had also requested his attendance? Why didn't he ask him directly?

"Mr. Shirogane, please excuse us. Like I mentioned, this is normally practiced within our own kind and community, but you were chosen specifically to bear witness." Verashk placed a hand on his shoulder.

"However, I must make something clear. You are merely a guest during today's activities, and as such, you are not allowed to participate in our communal praise. Should Kolivan or Keith find your presence unacceptable at any point, we must then ask you to leave immediately."

Shiro nodded slowly, a bit bewildered by it all. The muttering around him continued, the atmosphere still quite tense, but no one else had any more objections. There was nothing to do but follow instructions and try not to be too much of a nuisance, he decided.

Verashk left him and took a seat among the other Blades, leaving Shiro alone with his thoughts. To say he felt out of place was an understatement. He wondered if he should just excuse himself out of this altogether, since it felt like his presence was doing more harm than good. Before he could approach Verashk though, the Blades suddenly went silent and directed their attention to a different part of the room. Entering the room was none other than Kolivan with Keith in tow. Kolivan was wearing his usual senior Blade uniform, but Keith was dressed differently. The color scheme of his clothes was similar to the uniform, but instead of the armor and skin-tight suit, he was dressed in regal-looking robes, the material pooling gently by his feet. It was clear he was barefoot. The robe parted slightly to where the skin of his chest was exposed, and it seemed like only a sash was responsible for keeping his robes in check. Honestly, he looked gorgeous, and Shiro couldn't even bring himself to feel bad for the thought.

"Keith..." Shiro said softly as his best friend waltzed into the center of the room, approaching the massive bed and climbing on top of it. He looked so... small as he crawled on top on all fours, keeping his eyesight lower to the ground.

He was purposefully avoiding eye-contact, which made Shiro's chest ache.

"Keith, the ceremony will start as soon as you're ready." Kolivan said, prompting a nod from Keith, who was sitting cross-legged. 

"Shiro, we appreciate your presence with us here today." Kolivan acknowledged him then.

"Today is a very important communal praise for our kit. It will be the day that Keith finally makes a decision on who will have the honor of being his mate." The announcement was like thunder to Shiro's heart, every other body function screeching to a dead halt. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was caught off-guard, for the other Blades also gasped or hooted in excitement. This... this was not what he was expecting in the slightest. A mate? Keith was going to _choose_ a mate?

"Keith believes that enough time has passed for him to make his decision. Shiro..." Kolivan directed his gaze onto him.

"As one of Keith's closest friend, he felt it only fair that you should be present for this momentous occasion. After today..." While Kolivan spoke, the man began to undo the upper part of his uniform, article by article.

"Keith will have found his permanent mate." When Kolivan went ahead and began to crawl after Keith on the bed, that's when Shiro began to get the full picture of what was going on.

This was... a mating ritual? A _public_ mating ritual? It made sense then, why Keith would keep quiet about it. It wasn't exactly polite behavior in human society.

"K-Keith, I-" He felt his words leave him. He was told he couldn't interfere, but the sight of Kolivan cuddling up to Keith's back and wrapping his arms around his waist was inducing panic in him. Finally, Keith looked at him fully, but his face was neutral. He didn't mind at all that he was being touched so intimately, which gave way to yet another nauseating thought:

Had Keith done this before?

"You're... you're okay with this?" He asked, practically in a whisper, and his heart was crushed once more when Keith simply nodded, his hand squeezing Kolivan's wrist lovingly.

"I am. This isn't my first praise."

Kolivan emphasized this by leaning his head down and giving Keith's ear a kiss. The Galra around them purred, while it was all Shiro could do to not grip the armrest of his seat into dust with his Altean hand. 

"You can leave, if it's too much." Keith told him; his voice was curt.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to stay." Keith fixed him with a deadpanned stare, and it occurred to Shiro that there was a _challenge_ in his eyes. He was **daring** Shiro to turn tail and run. The other Blades noticed this too, and many scoffed his direction.

Already Shiro could feel sweat pooling on his temple, his heartbeat increasing. There was a little voice in the back of his head reminding him of his fiancé back home, but upon seeing Keith lean further into Kolivan, seeing giant purple hands sneak inside his robe and stroke at the flesh there, seeing Keith sigh in obvious delight and _lick_ his lips whilst staring his direction... Shiro gritted his teeth and sat perfectly still. He fixed Keith with eyes filled with determination and said:

"I'm staying." It made Keith smile.

"Keith, would you let me do the honors?" Kolivan asked, and Keith simply nodded, sitting back against his leader, letting his legs fall open in front of him. Shiro swallowed as he watched Kolivan slowly undress his best friend, exposing inch by inch of skin. Shiro's head buzzed as he noticed marks getting revealed all across Keith's skin. Love bites. When Kolivan untied his sash and the robe fell open, everyone, including Shiro, groaned at the sight. Keith's thighs were splayed open, his gorgeous cock hard and exposed. There were even love bites on the insides of his thighs, and if Shiro were a dog, he would've growled out loud. He hated them.

"So excited already, kit." Kolivan lowly commented, provoking a flush to spread on Keith's face. He said nothing though and wordlessly grabbed the back of his knees and spread himself apart, exposing his whole self to everyone. Shiro's breath stuttered, his cock stirring in interest. He could see the muscle of Keith's hole clenching in anticipation. Shiro's mouth watered.

"Ah, the little one's eager, Kolivan. Don't tease him too much." One of the Blades commented, amusement in his words. 

"Kolivan..." Keith whispered, his tone pleading. The other members responded to his plea with soft, encouraging murmurs. There were even some Blades standing up and moving closer, though they all stopped just before touching the bed.

"Breathe in, now." Kolivan gently ordered, and to Shiro's utter amazement, two of the man's huge fingers sneaked down and pushed inside Keith. Keith gasped at the intrusion, but was otherwise unbothered, already used to this, it seemed. Shiro watched, mesmerized as Kolivan did thrusting motions with his fingers and Keith's hole would pucker around them like they belonged there. Shiro was straining his pants, he knew.

"You feel divine, kit." For a second Kolivan looked directly at Shiro, an edge to his words. "You always do."

He was being antagonized again. Shiro could feel himself getting progressively angrier at this. Tradition or not, there was clearly something about this that felt very purposeful. He felt like he was being punished, but of what, he wasn't sure.

"Kolivan, I can't..." Keith ducked his head suddenly, his mouth pressing into a line. Shiro grew concerned and was afraid that this was all too much for Keith. He nearly stood up and leaped for Keith, traditions be damned, but then Keith lifted his head again, his eyes Galra yellow and incensed.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me." In a fluid motion, Keith ushered Kolivan's fingers away and began to move his own body around. He shrugged off the remainder of his robe completely and turned around. He let his head nestle into Kolivan's lap whilst his lower back was raised in the air invitingly, giving Shiro a full view of his ass and cock.

"I want to be fucked. Right now."

It was all it took for the room to explode in movement. Blades all around growled and groaned in delight, stripping off their uniforms and clambering after Keith, and if it weren't for the fact that Shiro was sat front and center, he'd lose sight of Keith amidst the commotion. From Shiro's perspective, it was like a horror film unfolding right in front of his eyes. He could hear Keith mewl and moan in delight as Blades shamelessly touched him. It was not modest or slow. Keith's ass was immediately grasped and stroked by a myriad of hands. Someone managed to bully themselves behind Keith and have their slimy cock press between his cheeks, rutting into the crevice.

"Fuck, Murrian...!" Murrian, apparently, chuckled at his cry, and decided to haul Keith to his knees, letting his back press against his furry chest.

"We should make sure our guest has a good view, right? He came all this way, after all." Murrian teased, giving Shiro an arrogant stare, and in one swift motion, he pushed inside Keith, tearing a pleasure-filled moan from him.

"Oh, god...!" Murrian wasn't gentle, immediately thrusting in fast, making sure to grab Keith by his hip. He had his other arm crossed over Keith's chest to keep him upright. The other Blades found this position advantageous and began to toy with Keith, stroking his cock and balls and massaging his pecs and nipples. Watching Keith's body stutter back and forth as he was brutally taken from behind was astounding. His eyes were closed, his hands were coerced into pumping the cocks of other Blades, his nipples were licked and nibbled on. It was clear he was overwhelmed, and Shiro was suffering. He knew he must be gaping like a fish, his mouth dry and his brain turned into mush. The image of Curtis frowning in disapproval, in disgust and in shame popped into his head... and immediately disappeared, vaporized like rain drops on desert soil.

This... this was wrong. This arrangement was all wrong, he... _He_ should be the one sandwiched between Keith's body. He should be the one running his lips over his skin, whispering sweet nothings and driving him mad with pleasure. It should be _his_ name Keith yells. He should be there, driving inside and making filthy love to him. _He_ should be the one that Keith calls out for. He should be Keith's mate.

"Hnngh...!" Keith gurgled around someone's fingers in his mouth, drool slipping down his chin. Murrian grumbled and huffed a few more times until he was spent, Keith whining at the feel of warm cum inside his ass, the mess running down his thighs and legs. Shiro couldn't take his eyes off the spectacle, cerulean shaded cum painting the skin of his beloved, shiny and sticky.

"Move, don't hog Keith all to yourself." Murrian was reluctantly ushered away by a disgruntled Galra with horns that reminded Shiro of antlers a bit. As the exchange happened, Keith swayed a bit in place, his eyes half-lidded and vacant. Shiro extended his Altean arm towards him without thinking, but a sudden hiss made him retract it. It was Kolivan, who was seated a bit farther away on the bed than the rest, his face displeased. He was watching everything with a critical eye.

"Do not interfere, Shiro. It's not your place."

Anger boiled on Shiro's tongue, an urge to lash out and storm out of here with Keith in tow settling in his gut. It must have shown on his face, for Kolivan merely smirked and he said:

"Your anger is unjustified. You chose your place in Keith's life, and this is the result."

Their conversation caught Keith's attention, snapping him out of his temporary stupor. Keith's eyes settled on Shiro's form and then he mewled, his body twitching as the Galra with horns rammed into him with no warning and no hesitation. It looked like it should hurt but judging by the way Keith was arching his back, that didn't seem like it was the case.

"Kit, focus on me." The horned Galra muttered, seeming annoyed.

"I-I'm... s-sorry Tetraaa..." He trailed off, his eyes watering as the Galra pressed his claws into his waist.

"Calm yourself, Tetravik." A gorgeous Galra with plump lips said, her pinkish fur contrasting nicely with the violet of her skin. She slotted herself onto Keith's side and ground her pussy on top of his thigh, both of them sighing at the contact.

"Your insecurities are not Keith's fault." She commented and Tetravik scoffed, but that was the end. She tilted her head at an angle and pressed her lips to Keith's, and the two of them remained locked like that.

Shiro felt like burning alive from the inside out.

"Keith." He couldn't help but call out, receiving a few disapproving glances from the other Galra. But Keith seemed far gone again, lost in the pleasure that his teammates were giving him. He looked so... loved. So at ease, so comfortable in a way that Shiro's never seen. However painful it was to accept, this... this was the closest thing to real community that Keith has had his whole life. The Paladins, while close in their own way, could never compare to the level of trust and care displayed here. Keith always felt like an outsider, was often made to feel like one in places like the Castle and the Garrison. A painful lump of something settled in Shiro's throat.

He failed him.

He failed to provide the comfort and love that the Blades were now giving to Keith. He failed to be there for his best friend. He failed to recognized the love and devotion there, and when he did realize, he ran away from it like a coward. Keith was willing to do anything for him, and he turned it away because he just couldn’t fathom what to do with such loyalty.

Takashi Shirogane took the easy way out.

"Keith...!" More growls arose in response to his voice, but Shiro didn't care. He stood up from his chair, his knees just inches away from the bed and his cock tenting his pants. The female Galra departed from Keith's lips and gave Shiro an unamused look.

"Keith, look at me." Shiro pleaded, his flesh hand curling into a fist at the way Keith's lips were now rosy and swollen. When Keith's eyes cleared enough that they could lock onto Shiro, Tetravik snarled and pushed Keith headlong, letting him fall with his face forward and his ass up in the air. The Galra's huge hand curled on the back of Keith's neck and pressed him down, fucking into him without abandon. Keith screeched at the treatment, the sound muffled by the sheets and mattress.

"Stay... out of this, Champion!" There was murder in Tetravik's eyes, the man showcasing his fangs in a threatening manner. Even as he pounded into Keith, he was locking eyes with Shiro, daring him to come closer. Something bristled inside Shiro, and it felt like he was a wild animal all of a sudden.

"You will **never** be good enough to be Keith's mate!" The words exploded out of Shiro’s chest, violence simmering just beneath his veins. Shiro may not have any claws or fangs, but they didn't call him the Champion for no reason. The scar on his face was enough prove of his resilience and strength. If Shiro had to fight his way through a room full of Galra for Keith's sake, he will.

"Oh, and you are!? Don't make me laugh, Champion." Tetravik spit back, venom coating his tongue.

"At least I don't abandon my lovers and leave them behind, Shirogane." It shot straight through him, and he hated how true the words were, regardless of how cruel. The Blades in the room echoed Tetravik's sentiment, unmerciful towards Shiro whom, in their eyes, committed the gravest sin of abandoning and mistreating one of their own. And they weren't _wrong_ , not really, but Shiro already knew that, and he wanted the chance to correct it. He wanted to be there for Keith, but it was clear that nobody was on his side.

A sudden, pitiful noise rose out of Keith then, the young half-Galra trembling underneath Tetravik, his hands clawing the sheets. Tetravik swore and draped himself all over Keith's back, soothing the boy. The other Blades crouched closer and settled down, noting the distress.

"Sorry, kit, sorry." Said the Blade, burying his nose onto the nape of Keith's neck. Keith shuddered, whining loudly. He rolled his face to the side, eyes a bit glassy and gone until they caught sight of Shiro again.

"Baby..." Shiro blurted out, the vulnerability of Keith softening him somewhat from the rage he was feeling. Recognition shone in Keith's gaze, reacting to Shiro's term of endearment by letting out an adorable purr. It was a sound that Shiro's never heard from him before, but it made him feel warm inside.

"Keith... did you like that?" Tetravik scoffed and kept pumping his hips, his hand trailing lower and stroking Keith's cock mercilessly. Keith keened and his body grew rigid, his breathing turning shallow. He was close and Shiro wanted to get him there.

"Look at you." He said.

"Does it feel amazing, sweetheart?" Keith whimpered, nodding frantically even as Tetravik tried to bring Keith's attention back to himself. Shiro smirked in victory and kept at it.

"Hm. It seems like it. I've never seen you look more gorgeous than right now."

"Ah, ha... Shiro, S-Shiro...!" Keith's back arched beautifully and a sound that Shiro could only describe as a trill left his mouth. It sent tremors through Shiro's body and through his cock, his blood turning molten with desire. The Blades in the room all replied almost involuntarily, some letting out similar sounds of their own, others groaning and grumbling in glee, like they couldn't help themselves. All except Tetravik, who merely scowled at Shiro, resentful.

"Shiro... I-I want..." Weakly, Keith shyly extended out his hand and Shiro didn't hesitate to reach out for it. Yet as soon as Shiro took a step forward, Tetravik snatched Keith's wrist and pressed it forcefully behind his back, forcing the younger man to fall face first again.

"Tetravik-!" Keith protested, and before Shiro could get a stern word in, Kolivan snarled loudly, making everyone in the room freeze at the sound.

"Tetravik, cease immediately with this." Kolivan hissed.

"If you cannot respect Keith's wishes, then you have no right to participate any further." For a few tense moments no one said anything more, Tetravik staring at Kolivan with a protest in his gaze. But eventually the horned Galra nodded slowly and gently gathered Keith into his lap. He pressed a gentle kiss onto his shoulder, a rumbling coming out of his chest.

"Sorry, kit. Do you want me to unmount you?" But it seemed like the outburst didn’t faze Keith, and he quickly shook his head no, grinding on top of the Galra's lap, huffing out a desperate:

"No. Keep going."

It was steady but quick work after that, both men hard and needy until finally Tetravik breathed out against Keith's back, his seed dripping out and pooling underneath them. Shiro noticed that Keith was still hard and twitching, but he seemed to have paid it no mind.

"Keith, over here." He was soon beckoned by another enthusiastic Galra pulling at his arm, his cock jutting out in obvious interest. Keith was being surrounded once more, more Blades wanting a chance to mount him, and Shiro was about to feel dejected yet again, until...

"Wait." Keith said, his eyes holding Shiro's own. The tension between them rose, and Shiro didn't let himself hope too much. He knew that the two of them had a lot of baggage to unpack, but if Keith wanted him, even if just a little bit... If he somehow hasn't ruined everything irreparably, then... Keith crawled forwards and stopped just before him, rising on his knees. He was covered in hickeys, his skin glistening in sweat and lower body dripping in cum. Shiro's hands itched to touch, but held himself in check, waiting for permission.

"Shiro..." Something about the way Keith said his name flooded him in both relief and dread. There was something so... meek about Keith right now. It reminded him of the past, years ago, to when he met Keith. To that beaten down boy who didn't let himself hope for anything.

"Keith, I... do you want this with me?" Keith's eyes became narrowed and his voice sharp.

"Do you?" He shot, and it took Shiro aback a bit. But he deserved that, honestly. He's already let Keith down before.

"I do, Keith. So much."

"Prove it." Keith demanded simply. When Shiro rose his flesh hand and hovered it close to Keith's face, Keith tilted forward and finally granted Shiro permission to touch. It made both men sigh in relief, and immediately Shiro could see himself grow addicted to this.

"Keith, I'm so sorry baby, I'm so-" He wasn't allowed to apologize anymore, Keith surging forward and finally attaching his lips to his. Shiro moaned and wrapped his arms around the love of his life, both of them groaning when Shiro ground his clothed erection into the other's stomach. When Keith drew back, Shiro chased after his lips, eliciting a chuckle from the younger man.

"Easy. It's not your turn yet." Keith said, and the Blades in the room chuckled along with him, leaving Shiro feeling a bit confused.

"I'm still being praised. You still have to make me feel good, like everyone else." Keith explained, sneaking his hand down until he cupped Shiro firmly, massaging the bulge in his pants. Shiro bit back a sound.

"You still have to prove you're good enough to be my mate." Keith finished saying. It wasn't exactly the response that Shiro wanted to hear. But he had already resolved to himself that he wouldn't give up on Keith so easily this time. It wasn't just about the sex, Shiro realized. Keith was testing his feelings, and Shiro vowed to himself he wouldn't fail.

"I am." Is all Shiro responded with, but Keith smirked at his cockiness, and even with yellow eyes and the tease of fangs in his mouth, that was at least an expression Shiro was familiar with. There it was, the spitfire young man that Shiro knew like the back of his hand.

"We'll see." Keith turned his head to the side and gestured to a nearby Galra to come closer. She was tall and her breasts were perky with blue areolas. Keith gave her an affectionate peck and then proceeded to lie down on his back, with his head facing Shiro's direction so that he could only look at him upside down.

"I want Lunila to ride me and someone else to fuck me. Don't care who." Shiro's mouth went dry again, a bit taken aback at how easily Keith could just... say these things, as if he was commenting on the weather. There was slight chatter and a bit of frantic movement, but eventually another Blade shuffled in between Keith's legs, someone Shiro didn’t recognize. Lunila was hovering over Keith's lap and stroking his cock, an incredibly pleased smile on her face.

"Shiro." He tore his eyes away and looked at Keith, who was red in the face, but undeniably turned on.

"You're going to fuck my face. And you're not going to come until I tell you." _Shit, shit, shit!_ Is all that went around his head, his cock giving a painful throb at the image alone.

"Fuck, Keith." Shiro breathed out, already zipping down and tugging himself out, his dick heavy with repressed desire.

"Too difficult for you?" Keith taunted, which provoked some more laughter in the room. 

"Cheeky brat." Shiro berated without any real heat. He took a bit of satisfaction when Keith's eyes widened at the sight of him, though. Even though it was no Galra cock, Shiro knew he was impressive for a human nevertheless, and Keith's reaction was an ego boost all on its own. He stepped forward and gave himself a few strokes above Keith's head, careful not to get carried away. The sight alone could make him come ten times over.

"God, Shiro, I want you in my mouth." Keith confessed, his voice turning low and gravelly towards the end of his sentence. Shiro was glad his feet were still firm on the ground, because otherwise he would drift off and fall flat on his ass from arousal alone.

"All you have to do is ask, beautiful. It's all yours." As if those had been the magic words, Keith growled and tilted his head far back. He was so close to the edge of the bed that his hair was spilling to the side and Shiro had to press his thighs flushed into the edge of the mattress so that he could guide his cock into Keith's waiting mouth. It was a bit awkward, but at this angle, Shiro could see how the head of his dick sunk inside and moved further in, and in and in and in...

Shiro gasped, amazed that Keith was taking his full length without a single protest. His balls were resting on the bridge of Keith's nose once he was fully sheathed all the way. Fuck, he could 'see' the outline of his cock nestled inside Keith's throat.

"S-Shit, Keith!" It punched out of him without his control. Then Keith just had to swallow around his girth, causing Shiro's hips to stutter forward in want without his input. Keith made a noise at the movement and Shiro panicked, thinking he was choking him. He made to move off him, but both of Keith's hands lunged over his own head and kept a tight hold on Shiro's hips, keeping him still. Shiro couldn't quite make eye contact with Keith like this, but the message was more than clear. It was fine, and as if to prove it, Keith swallowed again and somehow purred, the vibrations of the action making Shiro's toes curl inside his boots. 

"Baby..." Shiro sighed, cradling Keith's head gently. The bed moved and shook, Lunila shuffling about until she sat on Keith's cock, bouncing slightly. Shiro felt Keith shudder, and when the Galra in between his legs finally pushed forward, Keith moaned and swallowed again. Watching the muscles of Keith's throat contract around his dick had Shiro feeling a certain way.

"Oh baby, you're so good..." Shiro couldn't resist and cupped Keith's throat. He canted his hips forwards and backwards very slowly, groaning at the way he could feel his own length through Keith's skin. He wished he could bend down and kiss him. Keith made a muffled sound and began tapping Shiro's thigh almost impatiently.

"Don't keep our little kit waiting, Champion." Lunila hummed, her long, sinuous fingers splaying on top of Keith's chest, provoking goosebumps to break out on his skin. Her powerful thighs flexed as she hopped up and down, her pussy lips greedily sucking Keith inside. There was a _lot_ of slick building up between them, Keith's crotch already saturated in the stuff. She let out a breathy chuckle at Shiro's blatant staring and expression.

"If you don't please our kit, he's only going to get someone else to do." She sat down completely, and Keith gurgled suddenly, his body growing tense. Shiro gasped at the movement of Keith's throat while Keith's hips stuttered upwards desperately, pressing into Lunila. She giggled at this and took a deep breath, causing Keith to moan again. It took a moment for Shiro to realize that she was clenching around Keith, the sensation driving him a little mad.

"Start fucking him, Champion. He's certainly swallowed down much bigger warriors than you." It was meant to be a taunt and a scathing remark, but honestly, once the mental image of Keith being face-fucked by giant, purple cocks wormed its way into his head, he groaned loudly and gave his first genuine thrust. He made sure to tilt Keith's head back as much as possible before setting up what he considered an acceptable rhythm. Once again, it was surreal and strange. Keith's head was basically between his thighs, his hands clutching onto his slacks as Shiro fucked his mouth. Lunila had her eyes closed while she chased her own pleasure, the Galra behind her grunting whilst he pushed into Keith. It was an insane sight to behold.

The other Blades bearing witness were attentive and eager, some of them already succumbing to their baser instincts and pleasuring themselves. Shiro could even note a few of them touching one another. He had to close his eyes and clench his teeth, his arousal threatening to get the better of him. But Keith was so hot around him, his mouth pliant and perfect, apparently well versed in taking huge cocks, and it forced him to let out a sharp exhale. _No one_ has ever been able to deep-throat Shiro, and Curtis didn't even like giving head.

"Oh m-my god, Keith, you're so fucking perfect." He moaned and sped up, noting the saliva crawling down Keith's jaw and chin. There were squelching sounds emanating from Keith’s mouth, his hole and his cock, and it was absolutely filthy.

"You're so... fucking dirty." Shiro said, his voice low and hoarse with arousal.

"So dirty and spoiled. You love it, don't you?" He drove inside with a little more force, and Keith's grip on his slacks tightened but he didn't push him away.

"You love... being everyone else's fuck toy?" The Galra around them growled in approval at that, some of them speeding up their jacking at Shiro's words. Keith was incapable of making any more noise since Shiro was driving inside deeply now, addicted to the sight of Keith's throat expanding and shrinking with his thrusts.

"Is that why you didn't answer my calls at times? Were you busy getting your face fucked?" Shiro huffed, smirking when Keith's back arched a bit and one of his legs kicked out. The other Blades chuckled at this too.

"Look at you, you're taking me like it's nothing. You were made for this. Just a little plaything for everyone to use." The Galra between Keith's legs drove inside desperately a few more times until he groaned in completion. Lunila was grinding more urgently now, her breasts sweaty and bouncing. Shiro himself was on the verge of breaking down too, but he wasn't allowed, so he kept talking, trying to concentrate on his words rather than on the fire in his belly.

"If I had known you needed cock so badly, I would've fucked you myself while we were on the Castle." This elicited a much bigger reaction from Keith. He gurgled an obscene sound and shot his hands so he could grip Shiro's ass instead, pulling and demanding that he thrust faster.

"Yeah? You wanted that? You wanted me to sneak into your room and fuck you into the mattress." Lunila panted heavily, her nails digging into Keith's hips as her body trembled.

"F-Fuck baby, all you had to do was ask." Shiro was dangerously close to the edge. He could feel his own sweat soaking his shirt, and as much as he enjoyed making Keith squirm with his fantasies, they were taking a toll on him, too. But shit, would he? Would he have fucked Keith if he had asked back then? Shit, shit, shit...!

"Keith. Keith!" He warned through clenched teeth, the precipice just a step away. It was at this precise moment that Lunila faltered in her bouncing and she hissed loudly, her body trembling and going rigid whilst her orgasm washed over her. Literally, washed, because soon there was an explicit amount of slick drenching Keith's hips and cock. Shiro had to look away when Lunila kept sliding back and forth a bit on Keith's cock, smearing the mess around. Fortunately, it was at this time that Keith had deemed it all enough, and he quickly tapped Shiro's thigh again, making it clear that he should back off. With a shaky sigh, Shiro did just that. His cock was stiff and wet with saliva and precum when he pulled out, the chilled air of the room making Shiro hiss. He had to wrap a hand around the base to stop himself from spurting. Keith's mouth was a glorious mess, lips puffy and slick.

Keith took a breather for a few moments and then slowly stood to a sitting position. Lunila gave him a deep kiss when he did so and then rose from his lap. Keith turned around to face Shiro, a small smirk crossing his features when he noticed his twitching, hard shaft.

"Already at your limit? And you haven't even fucked me yet." Keith taunted once more, leaning back a bit so he could play with his own dick, still shiny from Lunila's slick. The look and sound of Keith's fingers squeezing himself made Shiro grunt at the sight.

"Some mate you'll turn out to be. I don't know if I want someone who can't last more than 10 minutes." Blades laughed at this, which made Shiro shrink back a bit onto himself. Keith kept going though, using his other hand to dive lower and plunge two fingers into himself, spreading and smearing the cum inside, pumping shamelessly. 

"Maybe you're used to quickies, though." A dark look invaded Keith’s eye. "I guess your fiancé taught you to settle for less." The comment was perhaps a bit too biting and uncalled for. Keith was clearly still hurt and bitter. But the worst part about it is that Shiro _knew_ that there was some truth to it, as well. Curtis was calm, bland... safe. He was the opposite of Shiro in every way, and Shiro thought that was exactly what he needed after the war. 

Sex with Curtis was much the same way. There was no... challenge anywhere, and it took this extreme situation for him to realize that he was 'bored' as fuck at home. He would never in a million years talk dirty to Curtis, or bend him over a desk, or deep-throat him until he couldn't breathe. He couldn't spar with him or crack dumb puns because then he'd grow irritated. He couldn't _be_ himself. But he could with Keith. Keith was never afraid of his rougher edges. With Curtis, he was always wary of doing or saying the wrong thing. Keith was right. He _was_ settling for less, and he didn't even realize it. _I'm sorry Curtis_ , he thought to himself. _I'm sorry I wasted both of our times._

"Try me, Keith." Shiro licked his lips, giving his cock a stroke. He kept his breathing in check, especially when Keith's eyes paid close attention to his cock, drinking in the sight. God, he was pathetic, his stamina was severely lacking from all the mediocre sex he's had. Keith scoffed and kept playing with his hole, his breathing coming out in small puffs.

"Why bother? You won't last a second."

"Oh yeah? Do it, then." Shiro challenged and made his way on top of the bed, sitting down on it with his thighs splayed open. He patted his lap, a clear invitation.

"Come over here and ride me. I'm not going to come, no matter what." It was a risky thing to offer, but if there was one thing about Keith and Shiro that they had in common, it was their penchant for competitiveness. They both thrived on challenge, and they both hated to lose. Keith's eyes narrowed expectantly, and when he crawled towards Shiro, it was all he could do to not shudder. Being able to grasp Keith by the waist was heavenly. He was warm, soft and moist from all the previous sticky fun. His thighs were streaked with dried cum and his hair was disheveled and sweaty. When he grabbed Shiro's cock to accommodate him, Shiro had to swallow down a whimper. Keith didn't waste any time, sinking down abruptly as soon as the head of Shiro's dick caught on, forcing a drawn-out groan from him. Keith breathlessly chuckled, his long fingernails pressing onto Shiro's shoulders.

"You're a nice fit, but you're not the biggest I've had." Shiro growled and thrust up into him brutally, catching Keith off guard. Shiro stole a kiss from him, whispering harshly against his lips:

"It won't matter." Shiro pulled at Keith's lower lip, and added:

"I'm going to fucking **ruin** you for everyone else." He darkly promised. Keith hissed and bit while they kissed, but Shiro didn't care and didn't yield. He ignored the sting of fangs and swallowed Keith's myriad of sounds, his hips trying to set a steady rhythm.

"Tall fucking order." Keith snarled, his eyes pointed and incensed, his asshole clenching every so often so that Shiro would squirm and gasp. But Shiro smirked and slammed Keith down, forcing a moan.

"No. It's what I should've done years ago." He pulled Keith's hair and hauled him close so he could continue to kiss him. Shiro was being careful about not letting himself succumb to the sensations on his crotch.

"It's my fault-" He kissed Keith again. "-that this happened. We could've-" Another kiss, one that stung and pierced his lower lip.

"-been fucking like this for years. But I'm here now." Shiro's flesh hand snuck down, and he brushed two fingertips where both he and Keith were joined. Keith jolted at that, and then proceeded to screech when Shiro pressed his fingers inside alongside his cock.

"What, too much?" Shiro chuckled. He bent his fingers and pulled at Keith's asshole, stretching it even further.

"Didn't you say this hole was used to much bigger cocks? My fingers shouldn't make much of a difference." 

"Fuck you." Keith growled but continued to bounce, ignoring Shiro's shit-eating grin. After a few more thrusts, Shiro pushed in a third finger inside, the slide more snug than before, but no less pleasurable. Keith wasn't showing signs of slowing down, so Shiro didn't relent, focusing his energy on outlasting him.

Eventually something changed on Keith's expression, his fury and ferocity simmering down to something more mild. When Shiro surged up to kiss him again, the kiss was mellower and not nearly as frantic. A noise erupted out of Keith, a loud chirp that pricked the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh, little kit." Someone said quietly, though Shiro couldn't see who.

"Keith?" Shiro asked, but all he got in response was a non-committal grunt. Keith's eyes were a bit glazed over, his mouth open and panting.

"Great. Out of everyone in this room..." Someone else muttered, words resentful, but they were quickly shut down by none other than Kolivan, who had been eerily quiet this whole time.

"Enough." The tone was final.

All of a sudden it was Keith who surged forward and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, his breath uneven and short. His pace picked up, with Shiro having to take a tighter hold on Keith's waist so they both wouldn't topple over.

"Keith, baby..." Shiro breathed. He wasn't entirely sure what the deal was. Keith was pressing his nails onto the skin of his shoulders and Galra everywhere were hyper attentive, mesmerized by the spectacle. And Keith himself wasn't responding, as if he wasn't even present in the moment.

"S-Shit, calm down, love." He hissed when Keith scraped at the back of his neck. There was no response, only raspy noises and aborted whimpers.

"He doesn't even know what he's doing." A voice that sounded like Tetravik griped, and other Blades were murmuring their ascent. Shiro could do without the commentary, honestly, but his frustration about being left in the dark was growing with every second. When Keith chirped and sunk his nails in again, Shiro growled and tipped him so that he could be on top and barricade him with his weight. The shift in position didn't snap Keith out of whatever trance he was in, but it did pull a more heated reaction. His legs kicked out and he tried to grapple with Shiro, obviously trying to throw him off, but Shiro didn't let him. 

"Keith." Shiro grunted, but he was only awarded with a feral snarl and more scratches down his arm and sides. His Altean arm was great at immobilizing Keith's wrists, but as soon as his other hand was placed near the neck area, Keith froze. His eyes went wide and his body grew rigid, clearly caught off guard.

There was a tense moment between them, and even though Shiro couldn't understand, he knew that it was important. Keith swallowed and Shiro could feel the movement beneath his palm.

"A-Are you going to mark me...?" Keith asked softly, the softest Shiro has ever heard him be.

"Mark you?" Yet another Galra thing that Shiro wasn't aware of. At his admission of confusion, Keith whimpered and closed his eyes, as if unable to stand Shiro's presence anymore.

"Wait, Keith." Shiro begged, afraid that he was being shut out again.

"This isn't a joke, Shirogane." It was Lunila this time, clearly upset on Keith's behalf. "Stop toying with our kit's feelings. It's rather cruel."

"Haven't you hurt him enough?" Someone else added. Again he was being openly antagonized.

"Shiro." When Kolivan called out to him, Keith immediately took that opportunity to push him off, his face hidden beneath his hair.

"Keith..." Shiro's heart stuttered and his resolved weakened severely at the clear rejection. It didn't help when Keith found refuge in Kolivan's chest. The older Galra cradled Keith there whilst giving Shiro an impassive and judgmental stare.

"I understand that you may not be privy to our customs and behaviors. But I have to make one thing clear with you." Kolivan clasped his hand on the back of Keith's neck, making him arch his back and mewl.

"I will not permit you to hurt or toy with Keith ever again. Tell him the truth. Is your commitment to him truly final?"

"Of course it is." Shiro responded easily, but Kolivan didn't look convinced.

"Show him, not me." Shiro wanted to, more than anything in the world, but he just couldn't understand how. Clearly there was something he was meant to do here. 

"Keith." He called out, and at the very least he gave him a sideways glance.

"Keith, I want to be with you. I mean that. This isn't a game to me." Keith remained silent, still burrowed into Kolivan's chest, and Shiro felt like he was losing him for good.

"I'd do anything for you. Anything you want, I..." A small little blight of light caught Shiro's attention, and when he chased after it, he realized it was coming from the reflection of his engagement ring. He had completely forgotten about its existence. Here he was, fucking the life out of his best friend whilst his fiancé was none the wiser. It occurred to him then just how shitty he was being. Not only for going behind Curtis' back, but for treating Keith like he was a side piece. That hadn't been the intention, but it's what he did. He understood then, about what Kolivan was saying. If he couldn't make a decision and be completely devoted, then he didn't deserve to be here with Keith. He came to a decision then, one that posed no hardship on his part.

"Keith, I want to be your mate." At hearing the words, Keith looked at him again, and Shiro took the opportunity to take off his ring, letting the golden ring rest on the palm of his hand. Keith looked on, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Please let me mark you. I want you to be mine forever." He said this and then promptly tossed away the ring, hearing it cling loudly as it hit the ground. There was a definitive shift then, a moment of silence that was immediately followed by Keith's growl. Shiro barely had time to react, only just managing to brace himself when Keith lounged for him, knocking him onto his back. Keith's expression was desperate.

It made Shiro weak.

"You mean that...?" _I'm such a fucking idiot_ , was Shiro's thought, noticing the waver, the hesitation, the _hurt_ in Keith's voice.

"As many times as it takes, Keith." Shiro told him, echoing Keith's own words from years ago. Keith chirped again and nearly sobbed, letting his face nuzzle underneath Shiro's chin. His fangs poked and scraped at the skin as Keith trembled above him, his fingers digging into his sides. When Shiro arched his head, Keith latched onto his neck even more, nipping. It all seemed to click for Shiro. He sighed and remained pliant, silently offering himself up for Keith. He raised his hand and nudged Keith's head even closer, encouraging him to take what was his.

"Shiro..."

"Do it, sweetheart. Make me yours." Keith let out an aborted sort of whimper, but then a snarl soon followed, and when the feeling of sharp incisors sunk and pierced the skin of his throat, Shiro couldn't hold back the guttural shout. His eyes teared up, but he didn't push Keith away.

He fought the urge to flinch away from the pain and instead pulled Keith's head harder onto him, not missing the way Keith's hands clutched at his waist in a possessive grip. He was pinned down, well and truly, and Shiro wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fuck...! Yes, baby, that's it..." He encouraged through gritted teeth. He felt warm liquid trailing down and soaking onto the collar of his shirt, no doubt staining it crimson with his own blood, but he didn't care. This was it. He was Keith's, at last. 

The Blades around them were in an uproar at the display, some of them letting out sounds of contentment and glee, while others were a bit reserved and moody, clearly disappointed in some ways. Keith was still biting down and not letting go. His hips were moving, causing his cock to drag over Shiro's thigh, sending electricity and arousal up both of their spines. Shiro took an immediate grip on Keith's ass and encouraged him to move more, to rut against him as much as he wanted.

"K-Keith, baby, Keith!" It was all he could say, the pain and arousal fogging his mind. He clutched Keith to him and was more than happy to let them rut into each other until their inevitable orgasm, but that was when Keith finally unlocked his jaw and pulled his mouth away. Shiro moaned in relief once the pressure faded. When Keith came into view, there was a feral look in his eye and his lips were stained red. Shiro groaned at the sight.

"Kiss me." He practically begged and Keith obeyed. Shiro didn't care that he could taste his own blood. It was heaven and hell all at once, the way they collided with one another, too many feelings clashing in a flurry. Happiness. Anger. Relief. Resentment. Content.

"You're **mine**." Keith growled into the kiss, possessive and greedy.

"All yours." Shiro barely choked out.

His neck throbbed with the proof of his ownership, and just the thought of it... Just the thought that he was Keith's now made him shudder and whimper in delight. He didn't feel anything like this when Curtis asked him out, or even when he had proposed. Shiro thought he was broken for not feeling as overwhelmingly happy as everyone else around him had been at the news of his engagement. Now he knew why.

"Keith... Keith!" He cried out at the feel of Keith's fingers dipping low and in between his thighs. He was met with the cloth of Shiro's pants, covering up the place he was seeking. Wordlessly, Keith sunk his nails and pretty much ripped the pants open, the fabric tearing at the front and further down the back. Shiro's underwear fared no better. His huffed laughter was incredulous, but he didn't try to stop Keith. As soon as he felt the air of the room hit his balls and ass, Shiro slumped further on the bed. Keith didn't waste any time lining himself up, having already bullied himself in between Shiro's thighs.

It was not a comfortable first fuck. Keith just pushed inside, didn't bother with prep or anything of the sort, and in the back of his mind, Shiro figured that maybe Galra just didn't need it. But at the present moment, Shiro swore and shouted in pain, his body desperately trying to accommodate the sudden intrusion. It also didn't help that it's been a while since he'd been fucked (again, Curtis was pretty lazy and unimaginative as a lover, Shiro had may as well been having sex with a nun). Keith paid no heed to his screams though, just buried his face on Shiro's chest and kept pumping his hips.

"Fuck..." Keith grunted, having to part his knees more to get more leverage. "You're fucking tight." All Shiro did was whimper in response.

It was agony for a bit until eventually Keith's natural slick made the glide easier and easier. Shiro's erection had flagged due to the pain, but now that he could properly focus on the fucking, he was gaining steam once more. He clasped Keith into his arms and let himself be swept away. He was kissed, he was bitten, he was snarled at when he pulled Keith's hair and whimpered at when he tensed around Keith's cock.

"Oh f-fuck, Keith, fuck me, fuck me, fuck...!" He babbled incoherently, his legs splaying wider and wider. When a heavy weight shifted somewhere just behind Keith, that was when Shiro opened his eyes and noticed the silhouette of Kolivan hovering just above them over Keith's shoulder. Shiro was too far gone to be bothered, his breathing shallow and desperate; desperate for his mate.

"Kit." Kolivan chuckled, placing a hand on the small of Keith's back, which prompted Keith to jump and growl at the contact. He was busy, was what his body language was saying.

"Look at him, Shiro. He's so pent up because of you." That caused Keith to falter a bit in his rhythm, a whiny sound escaping him. His face flushed even brighter than before, but he didn't stop thrusting, almost as if he couldn't at this point. Shiro had to arch his back and grind his heels, the pressure pulling away at his control. He was going to come soon, the flames of desire licking down his back.

"Ah!" Keith suddenly exclaimed, going momentarily rigid, and Shiro soon figured out why. Kolivan placed his giant hands on Keith's waist, his thick cock smearing between Keith's ass.

"One more time, kit. Let's finish up your praise properly." Kolivan suggested and his sentiment was echoed by the other Blades, who were still eager to enjoy the view. Keith trembled slightly, his eyes lost and indecisive.

"It's okay, baby. Let's do it." Shiro expressed, believing that part of Keith's hesitation had something to do with him. Once he voiced his approval, Keith whined again and knelt down, chest to chest with Shiro. Kolivan rumbled in delight at the clear display of permission.

"Good kit. You get to fuck your mate and be fucked by your leader." The words had their intended effect on all of them, with Keith whimpering, Galra growling in delight and Shiro groaning in pleasure. He used his Altean hand to reach down and spread Keith's cheeks open, exposing him to Kolivan's appreciative eyes.

"Baby, I want to hear you scream for me." Shiro breathed into Keith's hair, hissing slightly when he received a bite under his chin in retaliation. There was a moment of shuffling so that Kolivan could be situated. Soon though, Shiro felt the pressure of being bracketed by two warm bodies, with Keith on top of him and Kolivan settling just behind, pressing his body forward until he was flushed with Keith.

"Shit..." Keith quietly swore, tensing up as Kolivan pushed inside of him. Shiro bit his lower lip and took a deep and shaky breath, already trembling at what was coming next. When Kolivan bottomed out, Keith gasped and tensed up again, his arms shaking from the effort of holding himself up.

"Move." Keith said in a choked breath.

Kolivan didn't waste any time and did just that. Shiro felt that first thrust as if it was him that Kolivan was fucking, both he and Keith groaning loudly at the feeling. Shiro could hear the wet sounds of Kolivan's cock and flesh smacking against Keith's ass. It took a bit to find the right rhythm, but soon Keith was pumping in time with Kolivan, moving forward when Kolivan retreated, and slamming backwards when Kolivan came back. The bed was shaking, Blades were masturbating and moaning at the sight, and Shiro could barely think. Keith was a dream on top of him, his eyes closed, sweat crawling down his face, teeth gritting together at the pleasure. He was perfect, just perfect. Kolivan was ruthless with them, his expression one of pure concentration as he impaled himself into Keith.

"Well, Shiro? What are you waiting for?" Kolivan asked, his voice tight, just about the only thing that betrayed the pleasure he was feeling.

"Keith has made you his mate. Don't you want the same?" 

"Oh, fuck!" Keith shouted at Kolivan's words, his hips stuttering. That was true. It made sense that Shiro should return the favor. He focused on the skin of Keith's neck, but had no idea how to even start. He didn't have fangs.

"S-Shiro, please, Shiro mark me!" was the desperate plea, the thrusting turning faster and frantic. Kolivan gripped Keith's hips tighter and kept him in place, chasing after his own high. It made Keith squirm, hopelessly sandwiched in between the beefier men, smothered in their scents and warmth. When Keith arched his neck and presented it, Shiro bit the bullet. 

He pulled Keith closer and closed his jaws around the area where neck meets shoulder, biting deep and trying not to think about it too hard. His blunt teeth were not made for this he knew, but after hearing Keith let out a garbled noise that sounded like a moan, he persisted. Keith scrambled a bit and wrapped his arms around Shiro, moaning and crying out at the feel of Shiro's teeth.

"Yes, yes, m-mark me, mark me-" Keith was long gone, his entire being laser-focused on this one thing. He was completely out of it. Shiro bit harder and harder, ignoring the way his brain was telling him that he was going too far, that he could seriously maul Keith's skin doing this rather than give him a perfect bite mark. But he continued, groaning a bit when Keith's clawed fingers scratched at his sides.

"Shiro!" Kolivan growled and said:

"Mark him, Shiro, stop holding back." He wasn't sure if it was the desperation, the arousal or what, but somehow he found the strength that he needed to bite down even harder still, until finally his mouth was flooded with the taste of copper and salt. It made Keith trill and arch his back, which provoked a grunt from Kolivan and a group cry from the rest of the Blades who were still watching. 

All of a sudden they were surrounded with bodies, each Blade moaning and emptying themselves onto Keith and Shiro. There were Galra panting and muttering praise and congratulations, but Shiro was far too gone to pay any mind. He didn't care about them. He didn't care that he was sticky with sweat and other people's fluids, he didn't care about Curtis or any other bullshit from back on Earth. He only cared about Keith. So when he pulled back and watched in sick delight as Keith's neck was ruined, he groaned and forced his tongue into his lover's mouth, making him taste himself.

"Fuck me, Keith, fuck me like you're mine." He demanded.

It was a savage, agitated race to the metaphorical finish line. Keith heaved and sobbed and moaned as he thrust into Shiro with all his might, asshole burning and clenching around Kolivan's girth. Shiro's cock twitched and drooled, flushed from the prolonged pleasure. It didn't take long after that for Shiro to break. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, feeling his balls drain against his stomach and all over Keith.

"Fuck, fuck...!" Keith wasn't far behind, tensing and pressing inside one last time until he too was spent. Kolivan chuckled when Keith collapsed, his small body trembling, but rather than coming inside, the man pulled out and spurted onto Keith's back instead, adding to the mess that the other Blades have left behind.

Both Shiro and Keith were filthy and exhausted, their skins painted white, purple, blue, green, in all manners and shades of colors. Kolivan looked on as his little kit shuddered and cuddled against Shiro's chest, the immense pain that plagued his body suddenly gone.

 _What a shame_ , he thought privately to himself, especially as he noticed the rather crude but unmistakable mate mark. Melancholy struck him, but only for a moment. This was, after all, how these things worked. It was his duty as a leader to ensure the safety and peace of his fellow Blades. And if that meant letting go of Keith, so be it.

"I suppose it's safe to say that this communion was a success." He declared calmly. Keith barely reacted to his voice whilst Shiro didn't respond at all, also exhausted. Minutes later, Keith groaned and lifted himself on his elbows, his movements still sluggish. He wouldn’t stop looking at Shiro at all.

"Keith, do you need help with Shiro?"

"No. I can move him on my own." It was a quick response, but Kolivan was expecting it. He watched as Keith shambled upwards and slowly got his feet under himself. Shiro opened his eyes, but Keith ushered him to stay still. The other Blades gave Keith space as he maneuvered his new mate into his arms, forgetting about his robes and just focusing on taking them to the shower. When Keith left the communion center, every Blade began to put themselves in order. There was an air of disappointment, but again, that was normal with praises.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled, Kolivan." Said Verashk as he righted his uniform. He raised an eyebrow at his leader, adding:

"Surely you had a decent chance with Keith, too. Why invite the Black Paladin, then?" Kolivan wasn't a man that lived in regret, so he responded simply with:

"Because as his leader, I needed to do right by him first." It was perhaps too neutral of an answer, and Verashk didn't look completely convinced, but he dropped it.

Truthfully, it was the only answer Kolivan could conceivably give. As was mentioned before, Kolivan didn't live with regrets. He made choices and he accepted the consequences of those choices, like any good leader would.

He began to dress himself.  
\----

Shiro wasn't entirely sure where they were going, but Keith was with him, carrying him easily as if he weighed nothing, and that was good enough for now.

"You're strong..." He muttered for no reason, but Keith chuckled.

"Sure am. You know that." Shiro did. He knew that better than anybody, he thought. They passed some hallways until they entered what Shiro could only assume was a shower area. It was empty at the moment, and Keith padded his way over to one of the shower heads, placing Shiro softly beneath it on the tiled floor. Feeling the warm water cascading down his head was like heaven for a bit, and Shiro sighed out loud, closing his eyes and letting the spray wash away everything. He stayed like that for a moment and then slowly opened his eyes, watching the water swirl beneath him. It washed away the sweat, cum and even the blood that had dried up on his neck. He gingerly reached up and carefully touched his mark, still sensitive from being such a fresh wound.

"Do you regret it?" Keith asked suddenly, and Shiro had to look up at him.

Keith was standing just a few feet away, the worry creasing his eyebrows. But there was no more fog clouding Shiro's mind and heart. He shook his head no and smiled, beckoning his mate closer.

"No, baby. Never." It was obviously the right thing to say. Keith dropped to his knees and quickly joined Shiro under the spray, kissing him desperately over and over again until both of their skins were red from being under the heat.

"Marry me." Shiro begged, his words garbled due to Keith and his lack of breath.

"I want to be yours in every possible way." Fuck it, just fuck it all. "As your mate. As your husband. I want everything with you, Keith. Everything." It made Keith snivel against his mouth, but Shiro was good in swallowing down the sobs.

This time he'll do things the right way. There was a lot to talk about still, things to wrap up and people to face and apologize to. But Shiro wasn't afraid. He'll accept the consequences. For now though, there was a lot of catching up to do, and a lot of praise he owed his mate.

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a 300+ thread on Twitter that I decided to edit and clean up a bit. Hope you all enjoy this, and hey, give me a follow on Twitter to keep up with more of my works.
> 
> Follow me at: @corrosive_smut (nsfw)  
> @corrosive_m (sfw)
> 
> If you have a thread request or just want to support my stuff, I have a ko-fi linked on my Twitter account!


End file.
